Truth or Dare
by xxdegrassilover16xx
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare. A case of beer. The hockey team. Two teenage girls. What do all of these things together equal? One hell of an afternoon. Rated M mostly for language. PLEASE R and R.


Dallas, Luke, Owen, Bo and Ingvar all barged into the back of the library carrying a case of beer.

Clare and Fiona were already in the library studying when they burst in.

"Come on," Clare said standing up, she gestured to the door letting Fiona know she wanted to leave and said," Let's go."

Clare was at the door before Fiona had even gathered up her things.

"Leaving so soon?" Dallas questioned.

"Yes. My friend wants to go so I am going with her." Fiona replied.

"Or you could let your friend go by herself and you could stay here a have a drink with us." Dallas told her.

"No thanks." Fiona told him.

He then turned his attention to Clare, who was about to leave the room," Why do you have to be such a prude?"

This question, for some reason, pissed her off. A year or two ago that question would have made her run from the room crying, but not anymore.

"Oh, I don't know," Clare responded," Why do have to be such a dick?"

He turned his attention back to Fiona," See? I got your little friend back in the room. Now do you want a beer?"

"The answers still no." Fiona told him.

"What? Is your rich ass too good for some beer?" Dallas asked," Do you require champagne or something?"

"No dumbass. I'm a recovering alcoholic, so unless you want to screw up my rehab, you'll stop offering me beer." Fiona finally told him.

"Seriously?" Dallas asked," What causes a rich white girl to become an alcoholic? You're parents not love you enough or something?"

"Wow!" Fiona said, turning towards Clare," I'm starting to get the 'dick' comment now."

"You know you can stay here and study," Dallas told them," We won't bother you."

Fiona turned towards Clare and asked," Do you want to stay here and study?"

"Do we actually have anywhere else to study?" Clare asked.

"Nope," Fiona told her," Not unless we go to your house."

"Not a good idea," Clare said," My dad's there. He and my mother are discussing my sister's homecoming."

"Wait!" Fiona exclaimed," Your sister's coming home?"

"Yes. You ask that like you know her." Clare said," Do you?"

"No, actually I don't," Fiona answered," But I've heard about her. She was the girl that dated Peter Stone and got raped. Wasn't she?"

Clare shuffled her feet," Yeah and know she's coming home. Two years in Kenya and she just now decides that she wants to come back home. Anyways, we can study here I guess."

They went back to studying and about five minutes later Owen interrupted them," Hey Ladies! Do you want to play Strip Poker or Truth or Dare?"

"We're studying." Clare told him.

"So?" Owen said," It's time for a break."

" A break?" Clare asked," We just started studying five minutes ago."

"Exactly," Owen said," How long do you think you have to study for?"

"Long enough to be able to pass this test tomorrow," Clare said," I'm failing and if I don't pull my grade up before my mother notices she is going to kill me."

"Aw," Owen said, with mock pity," Just wing it. That's what I do."

"That explains so much," Clare said and the other hockey plays do joking ooh's," You're a meat-head jock who can get a scholarship to any school he wants just on the mere fact that you can hit a puck with a big freaking stick. You don't have to be smart. Some of us don't have the luxury."

"If I play the game will it shut you the hell up?" Clare asked.

"Yes. If you play I promise to be quiet for the rest of the afternoon." Owen promised her," So which one do you want to play?"

"As much as I would love to see you boys naked," Fiona answered for Clare, in a sarcastic way," I think we'll choose Truth or Dare."

"I'll go first," Dallas volunteered," Clare. Truth or Dare? And remember if you get caught lying or you refuse the dare you have to drink an entire beer."

"Truth," Clare chose.

"Do you find me attractive?" Dallas asked.

'Great' Clare thought," He's going to make this difficult. Plus, I am a terrible liar.'

"Tick-tock Clare," Owen said," Answer the question."

"Okay, fine, I will admit that you're hot, but your attitude makes it hard to see that sometimes." Clare answered.

"But just to recap. You do find me hot?" Dallas asked.

Clare hesitated," Yes,"

"This will be fun." Dallas noted with a grin, as he waited for Clare to ask the next question or give out the first dare.

-0000000000000000000000000000 0000-

TBC…

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


End file.
